Field of the Invention
For a variety of electronic circuits, it is necessary, or at least desirable, that field effect transistors (FETs) be connected in a common-gate configuration or that bipolar junction transistors (BJTs) be connected in a common-base configuration. These applications include high-frequency oscillator designs as well as various amplifier applications. High-frequency oscillator designs include tuned resonance cavities that either use a common-gate FET or common-base BJT as the active device. Amplifier applications include power amplifiers and low-noise amplifiers.